This invention relates to an electrooptic storage device, and more particularly to a novel and improved electrooptic ceramic storage and display device.
Various kinds of electrooptic storage devices utilizing electrically controlled birefringence or scattering and which are composed of a ferroelectric ceramic have been developed in connection with the manufacturing of a display device. However, the electrooptic storage devices have a large drawback in that the devices of this type can be used only for an irreversible image storage system. Although there are several improved devices which are capable of reversibly storing images, they still have some disadvantages. For example, some improved electrooptic storage devices have a short service life.